


father, father (unforgivable)

by Bumblewyn



Series: in your arms (it feels like home) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Mentioned) Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir - Freeform, (Mentioned) Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Freeform, Gabriel Agreste is a slimy asshole who should have given Adrien up for adoption years ago, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, POV Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, This is a tie-in bonus chapter for 'I'll stand by you (fight you for you), and does not make sense AT ALL if you haven't read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn
Summary: Gabriel has his part as devastated father to play.(This is a bonus chapter in between chapters 4 and 5 ofI'll stand by you (fight you for you)and does NOT stand on its own.)
Series: in your arms (it feels like home) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	father, father (unforgivable)

**Author's Note:**

> This tells the story of what Gabriel is up to during the events of chapters 1 through 4 of isby.
> 
> Beta read by the lovely Norelica! :3

_ "Hawkmoth, I won't give you Ladybug's Miraculous, but I can definitely give you Chat Noir's." _

The confidence in his son's voice makes Hawkmoth smile. As much as Adrien has been a disappointment throughout his life, Hawkmoth can't help but feel proud of him in this moment. If the boy truly ends up being the one to deliver even just _ one _of the Miraculous he needs… His victory will be that much sweeter.

“Dark wings, fall,” he orders, stepping away from the window as his transformation falls. He will have to have faith in his son's ability to succeed on his own. After all, he has his part as devastated father to play… 

  


* * *

  


“Don't be bemused, it's just the news! This is Nadja Chamack, live in the studio with none other than Gabriel Agreste,” Nadja rattles off to the camera. She turns to him. “Gabriel, just thirty minutes ago your son, Adrien Agreste, now akumatized into Revelator, was spotted at the head office of the Paris Post. Sources from the Paris Post claim he was looking for information about the writer of the recent article covering Paris' disgraced hero, Ladybug. Do you have any idea what his goal might be?”

Gabriel shakes his head, a grim expression on his face. “As much as it pains me to admit, Adrien has been a fervent supporter of Ladybug over the years. I can only assume she has somehow taken advantage of my son's emotions caused by the article, perhaps to take revenge on the person who wrote it.”

“What a horrifying thing to have happen to your child,” Nadja says, a sympathetic expression on her face. “How are you coping?”

“Honestly, Nadja, I am filled with rage,” Gabriel lies smoothly, purposely tensing his hands into fists to cause himself to shake. “Not only has Ladybug used Paris for her own personal gain for _ years, _ now she's using _ my son _for her personal revenge.” He ducks his head and rubs at his eyes to make them appear red, pretending to wipe away tears. “I can only hope and pray that Adrien will come out of this unscathed,” he adds, looking back up at Nadja. “But I have no idea who's supposed to save him, with Ladybug and Chat Noir out of the picture.”

“I can only imagine how devastating that must be for you,” Nadja says, her voice a little tight. Clearly his act is getting to her. 

Gabriel forces himself to keep a serious expression on his face as he silently nods in response.

Abruptly, Nadja's facial expression changes into one of alertness, and she touches her finger to her earpiece to indicate to the viewers that someone is speaking to her. She nods to someone behind the camera, and then turns to it, an urgent expression on her face. 

As the camera zooms in on her, Gabriel is waved away by one of the technicians standing to the side. Clearly, his interview is over. 

He quietly walks off the set, but waits behind the camera, eager to hear whatever breaking news Nadja has just received.

“I've just received some breaking news about the ongoing akuma attack,” Nadja says. “There are reports of a massive data leak posted on the internet. Allegedly, while the majority of the data appears to be unrelated to the current situation, some of the files appear to be early drafts of the article released by the Paris Post this morning.”

Gabriel's heart quickens. Has Adrien already succeeded? But that means Revelator must have faced off against Ladybug and Chat Noir and _ defeated them. _Not terribly surprising, taking into account all the powers he had given Revelator, but thrilling nonetheless.

_ You've made me proud, my son, _he thinks to himself, covering his mouth with a trembling fist to hide his excitement. Thankfully, all of the attention in the room is laser-focused on Nadja as she continues. 

“Allegedly, these drafts of the article contain comments by someone who calls themself 'HM'. Of course, it is widely known that it was Hawkmoth himself who came forward in the article…” She pauses, once again resting her finger against her ear. Alarmed, she looks back into the camera. “An attentive Parisian on the website 'Reddit' seems to have found important emails in the leak. The existence of the emails has now been confirmed by TVi reporters. If the emails are to be believed, Hawkmoth was working with the writer of the Paris Post article in order to discredit Ladybug! If this is true, the accusations against Ladybug could very well be false.”

Gabriel smiles into his fist. Certainly, that is what _ some _people might now choose to believe, but he knows he's sown doubt into Paris' minds. When Ladybug returns, but Chat Noir has mysteriously disappeared… Undoubtedly, there will be many who will side with Hawkmoth over Ladybug.

Nadja continues, “The latest reports seem to indicate that the data leaked belongs to a Parisian collège student. For the sake of this person's privacy, we will not be releasing any information on them at this time.”

Unable to contain his exuberance any longer, Gabriel ducks his head and briskly walks out of the studio. If anyone asks, he can always claim to have been overtaken with emotions. 

In reality, he can't wait to get home and transform. Certainly, his son will soon be on his way with a _ very _special delivery… Chat Noir's Miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on chapter 5 of isby, which will be the last chapter of that part of the series! (Update: nope, there will be more!) After that, there will still be an epilogue and then... a sequel :D


End file.
